


Soft Curves

by Dr3amyRabbit



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: After the Timeskip, Costumed, Costumed (briefly), F/M, Fat!Reader, Female body, I jump between pov a bit, I'm horrible!!!, If you haven't realised that..., It's been a while since I wrote something, NSFW, No specified pronouns, Oral, Overweight!Reader, PWP, Requested, Smut, This is outright sex, Wally is probably ooc, chubby!reader, omg no, oral (recieving), then I don't know what to tell you, unprotected sex, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amyRabbit/pseuds/Dr3amyRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally couldn’t exactly explain how he got in this situation in the first place, his mind a hazy mess. He could care less though, the way your pudgy body felt in that tight costume made the speedsters senses go into overdrive.<br/>***<br/>Wally West X Chubby!Reader Smut<br/>After the timeskip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Curves

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Wally West x Chubby! Reader  
> Request: http://plottingrabbit.tumblr.com/post/135984639908/um-can-i-asks-for-two-nsfw-and-chubby-reader  
> Fandom: Young Justice  
> Reader Gender: Female  
> Beta read: No  
> Word Count: 792  
> Author’s Note: I feel so terrible! It’s been 5 months since this was requested! I mean… better late than never, I suppose, eh? Character’s are of age as it is after the timeskip. I also kinda rushed it at the end I feel… Regardless, I hope it is fun to read!

Wally couldn’t exactly explain how he got in this situation in the first place, his mind a hazy mess. He could care less though, the way his cock throbbed in his civilian clothes and the way your pudgy body felt in that tight costume made the speedsters senses go into overdrive. Admittedly, he always loved the way the spandex of your costume stretched to accommodate your curvaceous body.  However, there was no denying he loved the way his hands brushed over those soft curves more. As his hands blindly groped your full figure, his tongue desperately waging war against yours. Body trembling and hands groping his jacket, you pulled away with heavy pants. Wally glanced down at your distressed eyes hidden behind your mask, catching a glimpse of your thick thighs rubbing together.

“ _ God, Wally! I need you so bad! _ ” You whimpered, palming him through his jeans. Wally bucked at the feeling while letting out a deep groan. “My  _ pussy  _ is even quivering!”

Clenching his jaw, you watched as Wally fell to his knees and pulled down the bottom portion of your suit along with your soaked panties. Watching as your thighs trembled under his intense gaze, pussy tingling as he did so. He chuckled before placing his hands under your thighs and placing them over his shoulder.

“Wally! Don’t do that! I’ll  _ crush  _ you!” You cried out, placing your hands either against the wall to your back and in his deep red hair for support.

“ _ Babe _ , if you knew half of the things I’ve been dying to do with you, crushing me would be the  _ last  _ thing on your mind! Besides,” Wally gave a rough lick to your clit as you gasped, “You’re light as a feather to me!” 

Not wanting you to give any further protests, he got to work on eating your pussy. Lapping up your flushed slit, tongue finding your hole and thrusting itself repeatedly. Your moans echoed off of the walls of the room. Wally’s nose nudged against your clit as his tongue fucked you. Tingles gripping your spine as a knot built up in your gut.

“Oh! Wally! I’m… I’m gonna…” Your hand in Wally’s hair with a death grip. Hearing this, Wally chuckled and gave your swollen clit a rough suck. Choked sobs slipped past your lips as your body trembled and tried to push away from Wally’s face. Only after  _ begging  _ for him to stop did he do so. Slipping your chunky thighs off of his shoulders, he stood up and peppered your face with kisses.

“So cute, so, so cute…” He purred into your hair. You smiled and go to work at his clothes, however, Wally was having none of that and strips both of you of any remaining clothes, mask included. “You can return the favour later, Babe. Right now, I  _ need  _ you.”

Again, he lifts your thighs and has them wrap around his waist. You hum as you feel Wally’s cock press against your stomach. Placing a hand on your squishy rump, he lifts you up slightly. “Ready?” With a nod of reassurance, he lowers you onto his dick. He groaned at the feeling of your tight walls and remained still, allowing you to get used to the feeling of him. 

However, to his surprise, you whine at his lack of movement. “What do you think I am? A virgin? I want you to  _ fuck  _ me _ raw _ … M’kay,  _ Babe _ .” You tease, giving a light squeeze around his cock. Wally hissed, watching you with a glint in his eye.

Before you could make another snarky comment, he’s pounding into you with intense fervor. Shameless groans and gasps left the two of you. The redhead watched as your body responded to how good of a fucking he was giving you. Stomach jiggling and thick boobs bouncing. So soft and yet, so lewd. Everything he desired and more. 

“How’s that feel?” He got no response but a lolling tongue and a rough tug to his hair. “So  _ good _ ! So  _ tight _ !” You shiver in reply as your thighs tightened.

“I… So…  _ I’m gonna..! _ ” You gaped, your pussy walls fluttering around Wally’s cock. A couple strokes later, Wally groaned and released spurts of cum.

**A content smile widened across your lips as Wally watched you with the adoration of a lover. He paused at the thought. What exactly were you two now? You had crossed the line to simply be friends, and he couldn’t bear only being friend’s with benefits. He looked into your eyes and started to ask you before he was cut off. “Don’t say anything. We can talk about whatever you were going to say after I’m done basking. M’kay?” Wally hummed before walking to the nearest and softest looking surface with you. **


End file.
